Christmas with the Guardians
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Was originally "Sleigh Ride". Sophie calms a scared Bunnymund on the sleigh, Jamie asks if Jack has a song that represents him, how Jamie and Sophie broke into the workshop. Sophie plays with a little Bunnymund, also losing her two front teeth, stealing his mistletoe. Sophie/Bunnymund. Also some Jack/Jamie. Rated T to be safe.
1. Sleigh Ride

Christmas with the Guardians

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Rise of the Guardians, I also don't own the Sleigh Ride song.

Pairing: Bunnymund and Sophie. Also some Jack/Jamie.

Summary: The Guardians are getting sick and tired of Bunnymund's fear of riding in the sleigh, however his little ankle-biter might just have the cure; by listening to her song so that his attention is off of the sleigh.

* * *

Chapter 1-Sleigh Ride

"Off to the sleigh we go!" North boomed with excitement as he led his guardian friends, and their special guests Jamie and Sophie, to his magnificent sleigh for another ride. The kids had already gotten their coats, hats, mittens, and boots on for their special sleigh ride activity.

Thanks to Sandman's sandstorm which had successfully made everyone else except Jamie and Sophie to be put to sleep, and thanks to North's transporting snow-globes that Sophie had accidentally stolen from the jolly man without him knowing on Christmas eve (Well, he actually left it on purpose as always), the kids were lucky enough to come to the toy workshop for the first time of their lives.

Although Bunnymund and Jack Frost were surprised at first when the young children arrived, they were equally pleased to see their little friends again. After when another Christmas holiday was done and over with, North decided to have some fun with his friends by giving them a sleigh ride.

Tooth followed North as he gestured to the yeti's to ready the sleigh and despite Jacks exclamation that there would be no way that he would climb into some rickety, old, sleigh, it came out from the ice-like shed and made him change his mind.

The sleigh was decorated with the color red as usual, but it seemed a little bit brighter than the last time Jack saw it, plus it still had the adjustable seats in the back where the sack full of toys would have plenty of room and from what it looked like, there was small wings on the side. The reindeer, at least Jamie and Sophie thought so, were way bigger than regular pet reindeers that they saw in the zoos, heck they were so huge that the kids almost seemed to be the same size as their antlers.

One of them almost bucked its head right by the winter spirit and the young boy but Jack got both of them to duck just in time for the huge reindeer to miss them. "That was close," Jamie breathed out a sigh as Jack chuckled and rubbed the boys head furiously in a teasing manner.

"The fun is just getting started, Jamie." Jack told before he turned his attention toward North. "Okay, one ride, but that's it." The immortal teenager then climbed into the sleigh, helping out the kid's one at a time to get into the sleigh while North mumbles happily, "Everyone loves the sleigh." Well, to his point of view, everyone, including Tooth, Sandy, Jack, and the newcomers Jamie and Sophie, loves the sleigh, however Bunnymund stayed put where he was, determined to **not **go into the crazy deathtrap that North usually tortures him with.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" Tooth asked with worry for the poor rabbit while she took the time to find the perfect seat right by Sandy. Jamie and Sophie decided to sit close by Sandy and Jack Frost while they looked around the area.

North tried to reach out his hand to get Bunnymund into the sleigh, but not before the Easter Bunny threatened him with his boomerang. "Aye prefer my rabbit hole 'stead of your crazy driving skills with the sleigh, mate!" He hissed in his Australian accent.

Jamie turned with a surprise expression toward Bunnymund. "Does he have a problem with Santa's sleigh?" He whispered to Jack, whom is taking a liking to the fight that might come up between the rival holiday guardians.

"The Easter Kangaroo doesn't like to ride in the sleigh because he usually is more comfortable with the ground instead of the air like how we all are." He told as he received a ticked off expression from the Easter bunny telling him to back off.

"There is no bloody way that I am climbin' in this rickety, old, sleigh, North!" Bunnymund told sharply before Jack argued "That's my line!" The bunny was about to leave the room before a certain favorite child of his caught his attention by her puppy eyes look. And by gosh it just about made his little heart melt just by looking into them!

"You mean you don't want to ride in the sleigh with me, Bunny?" Sophie asked in a pouty tone, almost about ready to cry to convince him otherwise.

Bunnymund almost resisted, but eventually he climbed into the sleigh to satisfy the girls need and sat right by her. The other guardians looked at him, shocked that he went into the sleigh for his favorite little ankle-biter.

North only had one eyebrow up in confusion as if wondering '_How come she got to get him into the sleigh when I couldn't?'_, Sandman as usual made a question mark on his head as he looked at the bunny and the young girl that snuggled right by him. Tooth kept looking from one person to the next as if her mind was asking what happened, while Jack made an expression that said 'that rabbit is so spoiled' and Jamie just stayed silent until the group was ready to get going.

"What?" Bunnymund asked, shrugging. "I don't want my little ankle-biter to be disappointed." He ruffled the little girls head as she giggled.

"Okay, now that we have Bunnymund in the sleigh, buckle up!" North told as he got the sleigh ready to go.

Jack noticed that Jamie was looking around the sleigh for something as the boy asked, "Where are the seat belts?"

North laughed. "That was just expression, Jamie! Are we ready?" The yeti's finished the last of the preparations that the sleigh would be ready; also the elves were doing some last minute work on the hooves of the reindeer before they started prancing out. North added, "Children, hang onto the rails since this is going to be a fast ride!" Jamie and Sophie did exactly as they were told.

At the first pull of the sleigh, Bunnymund began to grab onto the sleighs rail, grinding his hand-like paws. Sandman and Tooth stayed calm within their seats whereas Jack, Jamie and Sophie jumped in surprise. The young 11 year old boy took notice that the winter spirit was standing up on the sleigh instead of sitting in his seat, wondering if he should get Jack to sit back down.

His little sister, 4 year old Sophie was concerned over the Easter Bunny's fear of the sleigh as she tried to scratch his furry shoulder to calm him down. "Bunny, there is no need to be afraid." She spoke softly.

There was no response from him as his attention was locked onto the sleigh. Sophie began to think of a way to calm down her furry friend and protector, but truth be told, she had no idea of what to do.

She heard a chuckle from the winter spirit as he grinned evilly at the bunny, whereas North was telling the yetis and elves to get out of the way before the sleigh started to pick up speed. And before she knew it, the sleigh went down the icy slope which led to a long tunnel made of ice.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund screamed on top of his lungs as the sleigh slides all around the icy slope from side to side. Jamie ducked down from the icicles that attempted to knock him off of the sleigh as Sophie closed her eyes and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

A sudden thought came into her head. A very good thought at that! In order to calm the Easter Bunny down, she will sing a little song that Jamie had taught her. Yes, he taught her how to sing in a choir, sing along with their parents whenever they play on the piano together, and sing the Christmas songs that he found while their parents were decorating the tree for the holiday.

Above all of the songs that she sang for Christmas, Sophie was a big fanatic when it comes to the Sleigh Ride Song.

She hummed a few notes and began to sing softly.

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring ting tingling too.  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

The first verse managed to catch Tooth and Sandy's attention as they listened to the young girl's song. Somehow, it felt very exciting to listen to a Christmas song while riding in the sleigh. Jamie heard his sister's melody and began to join in on the fun, ignoring the wind that blew on his face as he laughed.

_Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo.'  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

North stole a glance at the children when he heard the song and gave them a smile that told them to continue. "I love it when a song like this warms your heart…" He mused with a grin as he commanded his reindeer to go the way he wanted. He also noticed that Bunnymund loosened his grip on the rail, breathing heavily as he stared at the sleigh.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
Let's go, Let's look at the show,  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow._

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,  
It's grand, Just holding your hand,  
We're gliding along with a song  
Of a wintry fairy land._

Jack gave Jamie a confused look, but he decided to not question the kid as they continued with their song. The speed of the sleigh was blowing his white hair as he took notice of Sophie crawling up to Bunnymund and sat right by him.

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be._

_Let's take that road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

"I hope you kids like the loop-de-loops!" North announced as the sleigh is ready to spin on the ice that twirled around the path before them. Tooth grabbed onto the rail to hang on tight for the ride of her life. Sandy, as usual, raised his hands up into the air as if he was on a rollercoaster, Jamie did the same. Jack howled in excitement whereas Bunnymund looked like he was about to puke from the spinning ice path. Sophie let out a squeal before she almost fell out of the sleigh when it was upside-down; Bunnymund caught her just in time when the twisted ice path was back to normal.

_There's a birthday party  
At the home of Farmer Gray  
It'll be the perfect ending to a perfect day  
We'll be singing the songs  
We love to sing without a single stop,  
At the fireplace while we watch  
The chestnuts pop.  
Pop pop pop. _

Now that the sleigh is finished with the ice path, all it needed to do was fly. Jack looked over the edge of the rail to see the wooden platform that is ready to let the sleigh fly into the air. Jamie mutters to himself, "Bunnymund was right, Santa **is** somehow a crazy driver..." That earned a pleased expression from the Easter Bunny when the boy looked over to see him smiling.

Once the platform was not needed, the sleigh successfully flew into the air. Suddenly, Bunnymund noticed that Sophie wasn't singing anymore so he urged her to finish the song with a pat on her back.

_There's a happy feeling  
Nothing in the world can buy,  
When they pass around the chocolate  
And the pumpkin pie  
It'll nearly be like a picture print  
By Currier and Ives  
These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives. _

___Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring ting tingling too.  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you."_

North turned around, surprised that the Easter Bunny had a calm expression written on his face and smiled, knowing that his holiday rival is no longer afraid of the sleigh. Jack had a displeased look on his face, somehow he wished that the girl didn't sing that song, besides, he liked it when the Easter Kangaroo was scared for crying out loud! Tooth and Sandy said nothing as they watched the bunny and the little girl hug each other.

"Ya did well to help me, you little ankle-biter." Bunnymund congratulated as he rubbed the girls back.

Sophie laughed. "Your welcome Bunny!" She giggled when he began to tickle her while they were in the sleigh. Tooth and Sandy moved out of the way to give them some room, while Jack and Jamie were staring at the bunny and the girl. The rest of the sleigh ride went smoothly as the group decided to return back to the toy workshop to get some shuteye for the long night that awaited them.

* * *

_Author's note: This is actually my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic, so I want to know if I have everything right here, and if I am missing something, please feel free to point them out so that I can redo this to make it better. I also hope I did well with the song on here. I absolutely love this movie so much! Also please review whenever you want. I was thinking about doing some Christmas songs along with this story, but I wasn't sure on how to do it. You can also ask me in the reviews to request a Christmas song that you want to see along with the story like Carol of the Bells, or Silent Night for example._


	2. Mistletoe

Christmas with the Guardians

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie.

Summary: She knew she was going to get in trouble for it, but it didn't stop her from doing it though. She should've known not to mess with his special plant…

_I hope you like this cute little chapter, and if you see any mistakes in here please scold me however you like and I will enhance the chapter for your amusement. _

* * *

Chapter 2- Mistletoe

Sophie walked into the guest bedroom where she and Jamie would be sleeping in a matter of hours while carrying a seemingly mysterious plant that she had no idea about. She was in her usual green pajamas while Jamie had his regular jammies on.

"Brother, what is this?" Sophie asked as she presented the plant to her big brother who looked at her curiously.

"That is a Mistletoe, Sophie. If you hold it above your head, you get to be kissed." Jamie told as he held it above her head and kissed her on her cheek. She then decided that she wanted more kisses as she gave some small pecks to her own brother while holding up the plant.

However, she knew that she was going to get in trouble for what she did to get the plant. It's inevitable, since she purposely stole it from the Warren without anyone noticing.

But that didn't stop her from playing around with the plant as she held the Mistletoe above her head, tempting the guardians into kissing her.

Jack Frost was the first to kiss her on her nose while being sure that she wasn't cold. "Got you!" He playfully said when he nipped her nose, giving it a soft pink color.

"Again please!" She replied as he reached for her hand and kissed it quickly, making it feel cold as an icicle.

Sandy couldn't do regular kisses, but he did manage to give her an image from the sand that looked like somebody's lips and got it to kiss her on her forehead.

"I am not sure that counts as a kiss, Sandy." Jack mentioned as Sandy looked at him, confusion written all over his face as he made a question mark on top of his head.

"What ever happened to boys who are afraid of a little girl's cooties?" Tooth teased as she giggled at the boy guardians who played along with the kissing game.

"Bah! There is no such thing as cooties!" North told as he waved his hand dismissively, ignoring a chuckle from the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth looked a little bit hesitant before Sandy elbowed her. "Okay, I will try this out." She says as she gently held Sophie in a hug and gingerly kissed her cheek. "That actually felt nice." The Fairy smiled as she and her fairies did the same with each other.

North's helpers; the yetis and the elves, came over to the girl one at a time and gave her a Hershey's kiss, North immediately saw this and shoved them back into the workshop saying, "She doesn't need those kisses! When there is a Mistletoe, you need to give the person a regular kiss." Once he got his helpers to go back to work, North was next in line to do the game.

Until the door slams open, making the guardians, plus Jamie, to freeze in place when they saw Bunnymund entering the room.

"There ya all are! I need your help with somethin'. One of my plants have gone missing, have ya seen it?" Bunnymund asked, he didn't notice that Sophie was trying her best to hide the plant behind her back.

"It depends on what plant you are looking for, Bunny. What type of plant is it?" Tooth replied, concern and shock written over her face.

"Mistletoe." Was what he said before the bunny noticed the other guardians looking away from embarrassment. "Ya know where it is, mates! Where is it?"

"Kiss, kiss, please!" Sophie's voice rang in the room before Bunnymund locked his eyes on his little ankle-biter, who was bouncing up and down before she stopped suddenly when he glared at her.

"You stol' my Mistletoe, Ankle-biter?" He suspected as much when she began to slowly back away from him and broke into a run out of the room with him chasing her.

Series of crashes and laughs filled the workshop with chaos when the Easter Bunny gave chase. Realizing that the whole wild goose chase was getting tiresome, Bunnymund tapped his foot a few times before disappearing inside his hole.

Sophie kept running through the toy workshop, giggling before it turned into a squeal when a hole appeared right underneath her feet, and fell before the Bunny caught her as he jumped out of the hole, with her in his arms. He chuckled when he caught her and took his missing plant from her grasp.

"That is cheating!" Sophie exclaimed with a giggle before he began to tickle her.

"This is your punishment for stealin' my Mistletoe, ya little ankle-biter!" He playfully told as he tickled her back, earning a hysterical laugh from the girl who tried to tickle him but failed to do so because of her laughter.

"Now, let's get this plant back to where it belongs…" Bunnymund said before he disappeared back into the hole with Sophie in toe to return his plant to the Warren, and to add to that, he snuck a small kiss right on her forehead in order to appease her when she was under the Mistletoe.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know that this is probably a short chapter, but I will have more Bunnymund/Sophie for all of you! I still need to figure out how to put some Christmas songs into this story while doing it. I might also put some chapters with Jack Frost and Jamie, since I like the relationship they have along with Sophie and Bunnymund. I hope I did well to entertain you all! Review whenever you want..._


	3. Jingle Bell Rock

Christmas with the Guardians

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the Christmas songs.

Summary: Bunnymund and Sophie found something while they were shopping for Christmas presents. And why is North so disgusted with it?

_I had a hard time into deciding what should come up next for this story, so I hope you all like this. Also I will accept any requests that you would like to see in this story, so don't be shy into telling me what you would like to see along with a Christmas song idea._

* * *

Chapter 3- Jingle Bell Rock

The night sky was clear as the guardians went shopping through the town of Burgess. It may be unusual for the guardians to go shopping when they could find the Christmas presents at North's workshop, but they thought that it would be fun to check out what the stores had, especially when it comes to the mall.

Jack Frost and Jamie went to the sports shop to check out the snowboards and such. Tooth and Sandy kept checking out the entertainment center where the video games, movies, and other technology were, while Sophie and Bunnymund looked around the Christmas decorations.

"See anything ya like, ankle-biter?" Bunnymund asked as he checked out the Easter decorations that took place right by the Christmas ones.

Sophie shook her head silently as she began to look around. Already for her, she had found a present for her big brother, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and she secretly found one for Bunnymund without him knowing. The only guardians that she hadn't found a present for was Jack Frost and Santa.

There was something on the shelf that caught her attention as she stared at it for a few moments, and then quietly spoke in her soft voice, pointing to the item. "Santa…"

Bunnymund turned to her and reminded her. "Ankle-biter, North is still at his workshop working on his toys." He noticed that she shook her head and quietly walked over to see what had caught her attention.

He tried to contain his laughter when he saw the small plastic Santa that had its hips swishing back and forth. "Frostbite! You better come look at this!" He called out to the winter spirit.

Jack Frost flew as fast as he could to where Bunnymund was waiting for him, while making sure that Jamie, who is skating on the ice rink, was having fun with Tooth and Sandy.

The immortal teenager almost burst out laughing when he saw what Bunnymund and Sophie found. "Do ya want to 'elp me with wrapping this for North?" The Easter Bunny asked before he and Frost went to work.

* * *

**The next day**

North walked into the meeting room, which was rearranged to be suitable for opening the presents, seeing his guardian friends and the kids waiting patiently for him.

Whenever they are to open the presents from their guardian friends, they always go in order of the eldest to the youngest of the group. Since that Jack was the recently new guardian, he was considered the youngest by 318 years old, whereas Tooth was by 325 years old.

North began to sort out the presents so that his friends didn't need to search for very long. The famous Santa Clause began to open the first present that was to him from Bunnymund, however he glanced over to the Bunny, thinking that he had done something to the present.

Usually whenever he does something to bug the rabbit, North usually sometimes gets a taste of his own medicine once in a while.

Now as he stared at the present, North wanted to beg for mercy from the Easter Bunny because he found the one thing that made the famous St. Nick look ridiculous!

"Very funny, Bunnymund, very funny…" North told as he stared at the toy. He could see that the Bunny was smiling in victory.

"Well, this is what ya get for makin' me ride in the sleigh mate." Bunnymund said with a chuckle as he pressed the button. Music began to be heard and the plastic Santa swished his hips back and forth.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist_  
_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_  
_In the frosty air_

Series of laughs and giggles were heard in the workshop as the guardians, excluding North who had a bored expression written on his face, and the kids were dying of laughter.

_What a bright time, it's the right time_  
_To rock the night away_  
_Jingle bell time is a swell time_  
_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_  
_That's the jingle bell rock, yeah"_

North pressed the button to stop the plastic Santa and glared at the Easter Bunny. Everyone else froze as they waited for what their guardian friend is going to do about it. "You do know that this toy is making fun of my dancing routine, right?" He told in a low, threatening tone toward the winter spirit and the Easter Bunny as they cringed in fear.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Jamie were trying to mimic the dance that the plastic Santa toy was doing before they stopped when North glared at them. "Don't look at me, Santa, I never knew about the dancing Santa until I was a little bit older." Jamie pleaded with a nervous laugh.

"Why would Santa not like his dancing counterpart?" Sophie curiously asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we on the naughty list?" Jack teasingly asked, wondering if the holiday guardian is thinking about giving them lumps of coal for their punishment.

North grinned before laughing, "Ha! On the naughty list? You are the only one who holds the record, Jack!" He then turned to Sophie, who was hiding behind Bunnymund. "To answer your question, Sophie, I actually don't like the Santa toy because it got my dance all wrong." He raised the toy up and pressed the button again, this time, the plastic Santa wasn't moving, but the music could be heard.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist_  
_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_  
_In the frosty air_

North began to do his version of the dance that many would never suspect of the Guardian of Wonder; instead of swishing his hips back and forth, he did a Russian dance in his version. He even urged the other guardians, plus the kids, to dance with him as the song continued.

_What a bright time, it's the right time_  
_To rock the night away_  
_Jingle bell time is a swell time_  
_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock_  
_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_  
_That's the jingle bell rock, yeah"_

Once when the dance was done, North stopped to catch his breath and smiled, "I haven't danced like that since, well, for a long time!" He noticed that Bunnymund and Jack were obviously ready for whatever punishment that he would do to them. "Okay you two, get the kids out of the room before we get their presents ready."

"What about their presents to us?" Tooth asked in concern, whereas Sandy patted her back telling her that North has a special idea for the kids.

"They can wait until later, Tooth." Jack explained as he grabbed Jamie's hand and led him out of the room toward his and Sophie's guest room, Bunnymund did the same for his ankle-biter and made sure that the kids wouldn't know what the surprise will be for them.

Meanwhile, North had already torn the plastic Santa to pieces and redesigned it to do his version of the dance he did. "There we go." He said as he enjoyed the newly developed toy. "I don't know how most of my believers misinterpreted my dance moves, but I have finally got this toy to do what I want."

"Are we still in trouble for getting you the toy, North?" Jack asked.

North turned and smiled at the Winter Spirit and the Easter Bunny. "No you two are not in trouble. Just promise me that you two won't do it again."

Bunnymund and Jack nodded while their fingers behind their backs were crossed, intending to trick the famous St. Nick for next year. They later started working on their Christmas presents for the kids.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! And if you were confused about the whole chapter plot, I thought about bringing in the Santa toy that dances to the song I just did. Review whenever you want and I will be sure to give you some more cute moments with Bunnymund and Sophie._


	4. Sophie's present

Christmas with the Guardian's

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

_This chapter is dedicated to those who liked Bunnymund in his little rabbit form, even if it is for a little moment..._

* * *

Chapter 4- Sophie's present

Jamie and Sophie leaned right on the door in order to hear what the guardians are thinking about on their presents. So far, all they heard was the wrapping of the presents; Jamie could tell because he heard the tape and snipping of the paper.

"What do you think we will get?" Sophie asked in a whisper.

"I have no idea, but I hope they are good." Jamie mused.

"Okay, we have the present's kids! You can come out now." North called as he opened the door and led the kids back into the room.

Sophie looked around the presents and wondered which one was hers. She didn't know if she was going to get a bike, or ice skates, or what else that might be in the presents… However, she did see a present that had green writing that said 'To little ankle-biter.'

The young girl got excited and ran right over to the present while shouting excitedly, "Bunny's present first!", and began to unwrap it as quickly as she could. Once she got to the part where she opens the box, she was somehow disappointed that there was no bike, or ice skates, or anything that she desired to see.

However, her disappointment turned into confusion as a _certain_ rabbit hopped on top of the box and jumped down to her level. And by gosh that rabbit was cute as a button with its innocent green eyes and how it sniffed the young girl…

"Bunny?" Sophie asked in confusion as she stared at the baby bunny. She also heard Jack Frost and North chuckling to themselves as they betted on each other on how long it would take her to notice what was going on.

The baby bunny suddenly stood up on its two legs and said. "I was wonderin' how long it will take ya to notice, ankle-biter." She immediately realized that the little bunny was actually the Easter Bunny in his small form.

He didn't expect her to immediately pick him up and hug him as her head snuggled right by his. "Be careful with me, ya little ankle-biter!" He shuttered as he awaited the potential harm that would come to him if he was squished or going to be strangled in her hug. When she wasn't doing the things he feared most, the Easter Bunny exhaled softly for he knew that he was safe.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Sophie shrieked in happiness as she swished the little rabbit back and forth in slow motion while Bunnymund was trying to hang on tight to her arms.

"Be careful Sophie, you don't want Bunnymund to puke from you swishing him around, do you?" Jamie asked, worried for the small rabbit.

"Okay, Jack Frost, pay up." North snickered as he presented his hand toward the distraught Winter Spirit who was reluctant to let go of his frozen cash at first, but managed to give him twenty dollars.

Jack later mumbled how he would win the next time he and North decided to make a bet again as he froze another poor defenseless elf in its tracks. Tooth and Sandy giggled silently as they watched the young girl rub Bunnymund's chin, causing the little rabbit to stomp his feet, until his little front paws shooed her hand away from him.

"Bunny don't like to get scratched?" Sophie cutely asked.

"Aye do like to get scratched by you, ya ankle-biter, I just don't want too much." Bunnymund told as he gazed at her with his big green eyes, his ears standing straight up. "C'mon, let's play with something before my form wears out." He jumped out of her arms and led the girl to her guest room to play with whatever they can find.

Hop-scotch was the easiest game that Bunnymund could do with Sophie to teach her how to properly hop like a bunny. Once when it comes to dress ups or tea parties, Bunnymund thought that he looked ridiculous when Sophie got him in a little green suit with a hat, yet he didn't back-sass about it in order to appease the little girls needs.

"Bunny looks handsome in a suit!" Sophie once proclaimed with a giggle as she dressed him up in another suit. Bunnymund sighed, wondering how long it would take until he would get back to his big bunny form once again.

And the laughter of the other guardians, excluding Jamie who was giving a concerned look to the Easter Bunny, was not helping at all with the situation he was in as they peeked through the door.

Bunnymund glared at them before they shut the door gently, intending to not disturb the rest of the evening he has with Sophie. However, he quickly pounced underneath the bed, taking off of the suit before Sophie could grab him and pull him back out.

Bunnymund was now back in his regular form as he smiled down at the girl who was impressed with the trick. "Just be lucky aye didn't ruin your dress up toys ankle-biter." He pointed out.

"When can Bunny change to little bunny again?" Sophie giggled as he scooped her up in his arms and began to give her a nookie on her little mess of hair, letting her go to fix her hair.

"There's always a next time, just not righ' now. It takes a lot of energy for me to change into my little rabbit form." Bunnymund informed as he quickly looked at himself and grunted as his Easter magic got him back into his little bunny form yet again.

He silently cursed in Australian that he would get back at Jack Frost for doing that to him, (yes, he knew that the Winter Spirit messed with his magic in order to bug the rabbit), and he kept up his cute grin whenever Sophie stared at him with her own.

He also made a note to himself that he should be in his little rabbit form more often when he and Sophie hang out before he was gently pulled back into the guest room as Sophie found another suit to dress him up in.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked this cute little chapter! Review whenever you want, and if you have any requests on what I could do in the next chapters to come, you can tell me in the reviews._


	5. Two Front Teeth

Christmas with the Guardian's

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic you are reading. I also don't own the song.

Summary: Sophie is now losing her two front teeth; can Tooth contain her excitement when Bunnymund has to do the job of removing them?

_Hope you like the song of 'Two Front Teeth'. Next up I might be thinking of doing 'Somewhere in my memory' song for the next chapter. Plus, I can't believe how many favorites and follows I have! What the heck is wrong with me? I never suspected that I would get a lot of readers to read my story right here. Thanks for the support and enjoy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 5- Two Front Teeth

Sophie couldn't contain her excitement when she was being seated right next to Jamie and Sandy for the upcoming Christmas feast.

After when Jamie opened his presents, and after Bunnymund told Sophie that they need a break from playing, Sophie had been having a feeling that something was up.

She knew that it had nothing to deal with Pitch, or that he would be ever hoping to return to wreak vengeance on the Guardian's for ruining his plans… Instead, all she had to do was wiggle her tongue and, as she suspected, the pain in her mouth came rather quickly when her tongue moved toward her teeth. Particularly, her front teeth.

She sighed as she tried to make it look like she was not in pain, but it was an obvious sign that Jamie, her big brother, knew too well.

_A few minutes before they were about ready to meet up with the Guardian's for the feast they are hosting, Jamie thought about some tips for her to use in order to keep her from the pain of losing her two front teeth, but there was one thing that caught his attention._

"_Do you mind if I teach you a new song, Sophie?" Jamie asked as he changed into a regular blue t-shirt and brown pants._

_Sophie stared at her brother, wondering what he is planning. When she didn't reply, Jamie explained. "This song is called 'My Two Front Teeth' song. It isn't that hard to figure out the song."_

_He hummed a few notes to get into the feeling of the song before singing softly to Sophie._

"_All I want for Christmas  
Is my two front teeth  
My two front teeth  
Just my two front teeth  
Gee, if I could only have  
My two front teeth  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas_

_Sophie became enlightened by the new song that her brother was teaching her. And somehow the song fitted perfectly with what she was going through at this time._

Sophie opened her eyes as she studied the surroundings at the huge table. She was between Jamie and Sandy and was facing the opposite side of the table where, on the left side was Jack Frost, in the middle was Bunnymund, her guardian, and on the Easter Bunny's left side was Tooth. North was seated in the far end of the table, since that he is the leader of the guardians.

"Friends and special guests!" North greeted, gesturing to all of his guardian friends and the children. "Tonight, we get to serve our very first Christmas feast! So don't be shy to say what you want in this feast, and my yetis and elves will bring it over to you."

All at once, the Guardians and the kids spoke their requested meals.

"Iced Tea." Jack requested, since he had to avoid the other foods that might give him a headache, most likely the hot foods. "With a salad."

"I am okay with anything but eggs or anything that has to deal with them being in the food I like." Bunnymund pointed out. He was picky when it comes to eggs.

Jamie spoke. "I like a salad too, please, with fruit."

"No candy please." Tooth warned, "I want a healthy meal."

Sandy made a picture out of the sand which was considered to be carrots, and the other vegetables that he was interested in for his meal.

"Fruit, please." Sophie softly spoke, trying to ignore the pain that her loose teeth were making. She tried to continue the next verse of the song that Jamie taught her in her thoughts.

'_It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Suzy sitting on a thistle"  
Gosh, oh gee  
How happy I'd be  
If I could only "whithle"  
All I want for Christmas  
Is my two front teeth  
My two front teeth  
Just my two front teeth  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas_

Once the food was ready, everyone was about ready to chow down on their requested meal. Jamie poked the cut up fruits along with catching some lettuce with it and took a bite out of it.

Bunnymund was checking on his food in order to see if it had any eggs in it, to which he was pleased and began to eat up his carrot cake.

Tooth was happily eating her healthy meal which was spaghetti and meatballs, while Jack froze his drink and used his fork to jab the lettuce and croutons before eating.

Sandy used a sand-like knife to chop up some of the vegetables on his plate and ate quietly. North had his classic milk and cookies (which was a classic habit to him as always).

_All I want for Christmas  
Is my two front teeth  
My two front teeth  
Just my two front teeth  
Gee, I if I could only have my two front teeth  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas_

Sophie was a bit hesitant before she grabbed her sliced banana, pears and apples and slowly bit into them one at a time to be sure that they don't cause her pain with her loose teeth. She didn't want to disturb them when they were eating, plus if she did manage to get her teeth out, Tooth would go absolutely nuts when she sees them.

It wasn't until when she took another small bite from the apple; she felt that her teeth were stuck and that caused her a lot of pain before she lets out a small wince, telling Jamie that she needed help.

Jamie dropped his fork and rushed over to Sophie as quickly as he could, telling Sophie that everything will be alright. The guardians looked over at the boy, wondering why he leaved his seat.

_Santa Claus and his reindeer  
Used to bring me lots of toys and candy  
But now when I try to call their names  
None of them can understand me_

"Sophie, can you open your mouth a little bit?" Jamie urged with a gentle tone. When Sophie opened her mouth as big as she could, it gave her brother the perfect opportunity to try to wiggle the apple out.

Jamie moved his fingers around the young girl's teeth, getting a good grip on the apple that was stuck to her two front teeth. He tried to move it left and right, but the apple just stayed put where it was, causing poor Sophie to wince at the pain.

"It won't move!" Jamie said as he tried to find a way to get the apple out.

"I told you Jack, you shouldn't have frozen the fruit before we prepared the feast." North whispered in a tattle tale tone, earning a bored expression from the Winter Spirit.

"Okay, mate, let's see if aye can get this thin' out." Bunnymund told as he came over right by the children and got a good grip on the apple. Sophie could only do a painful cry when he moved the apple upwards.

"Be gentle, Bunny. I think the apple is stuck to her front teeth." Jamie warned carefully.

Bunny nodded before he gently moved the apple around in a circular motion, careful to not give his favorite ankle-biter any more pain, until…

POP!

He got the apple out as he tried to not gag at the sight before him. Sophie shrieked in happiness and showed her smile, which was missing its two front teeth that was implanted on top of the apple, and from the looks of it, there was a little bit of blood and some gum that hung on until the last minute.

"Um… Tooth? You need to take a look at this-" Bunnymund didn't finish when Tooth flew over quickly to examine the teeth.

"Look at the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them…" Tooth excitedly told as she took out the teeth from the apple.

Sophie remained silent and hid right behind Bunnymund, in case the fairy guardian had any ideas of spooking her again like last time.

Jamie shrugged innocently. "At least Sophie doesn't need to worry about the loose teeth…" He placed his hands behind his back and swished his legs from side to side, trying to brighten the mood.

After Tooth was done with examining the teeth, she called on Baby Tooth and received two gold coins from her little helper, to which she gave the coins to Sophie. "Here you go, sweetie." She urged in a gentle tone.

Sophie looked from the two gold coins to the Guardian of Memories and back again as she slowly got out of her hiding place right behind the Easter Bunny. She then walked back to the guest room where she and Jamie were staying as she whispered the last line of the song.

"_All I want for Christmas  
Is my two front teeth  
My two front teeth  
Just my two front teeth  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas  
Then I could wish you merry Christmas"_

After she gently closed the door, the guardians and Jamie just stared at the door, wondering what she is going to do with the allowance Tooth gave her.

Jamie then turned to the Tooth Fairy. "How come she gets to have two coins? I thought you were allowed to give only one coin for one tooth or more…"

Bunnymund patted the young boy's shoulder. "She actually likes to spoil ankle-biter, mate. She likes her."

As soon as Tooth got two of Sophie's two front teeth into the container where her memories are, the guardians decided to think up some new activities for them to play with the Bennett kids.

Jack Frost requested for them to have a snowball fight, whereas North wanted to have the kids help his yetis and elves by testing out the toys that he had just created.

Tooth told them that she wanted to do a memory game with the kids to test out their memories. And Sandy wanted nothing more than to do a charades game. Bunnymund thought that the kids would have fun by telling stories, to which the other guardians thought that it would be interesting as they got to work on making a list of stories that they can tell to the kids.

They just hoped that there won't be any confusing questions that the kids might think about saying when they tell the stories...

* * *

Author's Note: Review whenever you like, and if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I will re-enhance the chapter for your amusement.


	6. Sneaking in

Christmas with the Guardians

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie, or the Christmas songs.

Summary: Want to see how Jamie and Sophie broke into the toy factory? Well, they were doing well until they got caught. Jamie/Sophie.

* * *

Chapter 6- Sneaking in

Taking in the full view of the town of Burgess from above the skies, Jamie and Sophie sat quietly on the sleigh whereas the guardians were being chaotic when it comes to chatting. The kids had their usual winter clothing on so that they didn't freeze to death. Jack and Bunnymund were arguing about the snow that the Winter Spirit used to cover most of Bunnymund's Warren, to which the Easter Bunny planned on giving him a good whooping for that. Tooth was busy asking Baby Tooth about how many teeth are to be collected, while Sandy kept himself busy by thinking about some new dreams to give to the children of the world. North was busy keeping the reindeer in line as he directs them to where he and his friends are going; The Arctic, where Jack Frost resides.

After taking a vote on what they will be doing for the next activity to entertain the kids, Jack Frost's request to have a snowball fight took its toll with five votes. Leaving Bunnymund, and Sandy as the undecided votes that were not in the mood for it.

However, among the chaos of the chatting guardians, Jamie and Sophie were thinking about something else that entered their thoughts. The children were remembering the time they sneaked into the toy factory before the Guardians' Christmas party happened.

(Flashback)

_It was nighttime back at the little town of Burgess when Jamie stayed up for a little bit to watch the snow that fell from the sky. He loved to watch the snow since it was Jack Frost's sign that he is here to give the kids some fun in the snow. And each time the snow came, Jamie was sure that Jack Frost would come and visit him._

_But.. by this night, he didn't. Instead, Jamie spotted Jack Frost talking to the Sandman on one of the telephone poles that was close to Jamie's house. The young boy couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he knew that it must be something important. _

_"Big Brother!" Sophie called out to him from the hallway. "Look at what I found!" She presented to him a small snow globe that she carried in her arms. It was changing from a palace to a workshop and a warren that was surrounded by eggs._

_The eleven year old boy turned away from the window and quickly examined the snow globe. He knew that the snow globe rightfully belonged to Santa Clause, or North whenever the boy was told to call him by his real name. But how did Sophie find the snow globe in the first place? Did the jolly old man drop it by accident when he was doing his regular business on Christmas Eve? The boy considered that, since he usually finds the snow globes before Sophie does and he makes sure to return it to the Guardian of Wonder before he or Sophie got into trouble._

_Four year old Sophie mostly gets into trouble by visiting the Warren whenever she gets her hands on the snow globe, and it forced the Easter Bunny to keep an eye out on her, and her mess of hair at all times. So far since the battle with Pitch was over, she broke into the Warren three times already!_

_And that was only two years ago..._

_Before he could ask her how she found the snow globe, Jamie's attention was turned to the window again as he watched the Sandman's sandstorm covering the whole town, "Um, Sophie? Do you mind if we go to Santa's workshop? I want to know what is going on." He asked, urging the girl to make the snow globe show the workshop one more time._

_"Bunny, hop hop!" She excitedly told as the snow globe changed to the Warren. However, Jamie took it away from her and changed it to the toy workshop, "Santa's workshop." Jamie dropped the snow globe and watched as the portal was presented to him and his sister._

_They stepped into the portal, holding hands as the portal disappeared before the sandstorm got into the young boy's room._

_When the children opened their eyes, they took notice of the huge toy workshop that would be a child's utopia. But, the workshop was dark, and the kids almost had a hard time of getting through the workshop without stepping on anything, or signalling that they were here._

_Once they found one of the doors, Jamie pushed it slowly so that he didn't make as much noise as possible. Sophie followed behind him as she looked around the place, until she softly gasped when a light from the flashlight came on and she and Jamie stood still as one of the yetis passed by them, thinking that the children were apart of the toys that North was working on._

_When the coast was clear, Jamie sighed in relief as he tiptoed out of the main area of the toy factory, grabbing Sophie's hand and covered her mouth to keep her from giggling. "Okay, where exactly do we find the guardian's?" Jamie whispered as he looked around to be sure that they are not caught._

_However, fate had to be so cruel when he stepped on an unsuspecting switch and it unleashed a sack that trapped both the young children inside, releasing a Christmas alarm that echoed throughout the factory. But Jamie, being very smart about the situation, took a toy knife that he got from his drawer and ripped the sack open. _

_Both Jamie and Sophie fell out of the sack with a thud and managed to run into the pile of stuffed animals before a group of yetis came into the room to catch the intruders. Seeing that there was no intruders in the room, and the ruined sack, the yetis shrugged it off and headed back to bed._

_North's voice was heard shouting as he came into the picture. "What is with all of the racket down here?" Jamie saw that the rest of the guardians were with him as well, looking around the area for the source of the noise._

_"It seems that somebody tried to break into the workshop, North," Tooth examined as she floated around the room looking back and forth for a fraction of a second. "Do you think it might be Pitch, again?"_

_"It's not Pitch, mate, he 'asn't been seen since the battle." Bunnymund informed as he tried to sniff the air as he usually does when he senses that something is up. "Its somethin' else."_

_Before Sophie could shout in happiness by saying "Bunny!", Jamie covered her mouth before the guardians perked up. Jack Frost turned toward the stuffed animals and shrugged as he turned away from the stuffed toys._

_Sandy noticed Jack's shrug and used the sand to ask him what is troubling him. To which, Jack answered. "I thought I heard something over by the stuffed toys." He then tapped his cold fingers on his staff. "You don't think we could have visitors, do we?" Without having his question answered, Jack tapped his staff to the ground and the frost went all the way to the stuffed animals._

_The mischievous spirit then heard something, or particularly someone, slip on the ice and revealed itself to the guardians. Jamie's feet couldn't grip the ice before he slipped and the force of his slip pushed some of the stuffed animals out of the way. Both Jack and Bunnymund were the first guardians to turn around and see who was sneaking their way into the factory. "Jamie!" Jack shouted in surprise, his face froze in confusion._

_"Ankle-biter!" Bunnymund cringed when the young girl slipped on her brother who was laying on the floor after he slipped. The Easter Bunny hopped over to the kids and adjusted them straight so that they stood up on their two legs. "What are ye two doin' here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He then turned around with an accusing glance at North, who had just realized that he lost one of those snow-globes, again!_

_"Let's just say curiosity got the better of us." Jamie answered honestly. "I wanted to know what you all were up to, and why Jack didn't come by to visit me like usual." His gaze watched the floor beneath him, afraid that the guardians would scold him for what he and his sister did._

_Surprisingly, they didn't do that sort of thing. Instead, Jack broke the ice saying. "We were setting up our first Christmas Party," He then walked over and knelt down to Jamie's level and looked at him, giving the young boy a smile. "It was the reason why I didn't come to see you, squirt. I was helping out to be sure that everything is ready."_

_Jamie nodded, understanding his guardian's reason to miss out on the visit. "Are you and the others going to make me and Sophie go back home to bed?" Even though Sandy looked like he was about ready to send the kids back, he changed his mind by asking North something that the children didn't understand. The young boy studied the sand pictures over Sandy's head which started out as a party of five, the guardians, and then added in the little figures to the party, Jamie and Sophie._

_Sophie appeared to be fascinated with Sandy's pictures as she cooed with excitement. "Funny pictures."_

_"Are you sure you really want us to let the kids join in the festivities of our Christmas Party, Sandy?" North asked, as he rubbed his beard in a thinking position._

_Sandy nodded, smiling in confidence. Obviously the Sandman was on the boys side in order to satisfy his curiosity. For Jamie and Sophie to join in on their favorite guardians' Christmas Party, it would be considered a dream come true for any child! But just in case, Sandy quickly used some of his sand to ask the other guardians if they agree with Sandy to vote the children in._

_North seemed a little bit hesitant into letting the children stay with them for the party, so he told. "It is very rare that one of the children would come by to celebrate Christmas with us, but considering your offer Sandy, I would have to say... no." He then turned to Jack, urging him to speak._

_"I always wanted to celebrate a holiday with my favorite kid," The Winter Spirit said as he back-flipped onto the control panel and bent his legs while trying to contain his laughter. "I have to say yes!"_

_Tooth hesitated. "Even though the kids would like to enjoy the party, I am afraid that we won't have any time to give them what they need. After all, we sometimes get busy when something comes up. I am going for no."_

_Jack turned his attention to Bunnymund. "Easter Kangaroo, what is your vote?" _

_Bunnymund glared at Jack as the children giggled under their breathes. "I am a bunny, frostbite! And to answer your question, I am saying 'ell yes!"_

(Back to reality)

"Jamie, hey kiddo, you okay?" Jack asked as he shook the boys shoulder to get his attention. "We are here." Jamie turned his head and noticed that the guardians, plus Sophie, were already getting themselves ready to set up the snowball fight.

"Sorry, Jack." Jamie apologized. "I guess I was day dreaming and didn't realize that we are here." He rubbed his head in embarrassment before the Guardian of Fun grabbed him and got him out of the sleigh. The cold temperature gave the boy chills before he settled.

Once he was ready, Jamie decided to help out his sister with making the snow fort. He wanted to be sure that both he and Sophie had the best time of their lives before the party would be over.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter, and if you want to request something for this story, you better think of something quickly before I decide to end this story in the next few chapters. However I will probably tell you to keep your heads up for the next Rise of the Guardians story that I am going to be doing next after this one. I also have no idea if a toy knife can manage to free somebody from a sack, but it might be possible._

_It will be called Guardian Apprentices, and here is the summary: Pitch maybe is gone, but his essence had possessed the Guardians when they weren't looking. Now with the Guardians doing the evil work for the Boogeyman, it is up to Jamie, Sophie, and their friends to bring back the balance of Wonder, Hope, Dreams, Memories, and Fun. Will they be able to free the Guardians who are under Pitch's control?_


	7. Jack Frost's Song

Christmas with the Guardians

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic, neither the song.

Summary: Jamie asks Jack if he had a song that described him, just like the songs that the other guardians had.

_As I promised, I have finally made a chapter with Jack and Jamie_.

* * *

Chapter 7- Jack Frost's Song

Jamie sat right by the snow fort that he and Sophie made together. They were taking a break from the snowball fight that went on for about 15 minutes, so were the guardians when they panted out of exhaustion.

"I say we take a small break." North suggested as he plopped down into a nearby snowbank and laid there for some time as his chest heaved up and down.

Bunnymund took out a blanket and covered himself, trying to keep warm from the cold temperatures that chilled him to the bone. Sandy and Tooth sat quietly on the snow as they studied the new falling snow that Jack had recently created. Jamie and Sophie walked over to the guardians and took a seat right by them; Sophie sat right by her favorite bunny as he offered her a spot on his lap and wrapped her in the blanket. Jamie sat right by Sandy and North as he moved his hand through the snow, savoring the cold feeling.

A sudden thought came to him as he looked up and turned his head to North.

"Do any of you guardians have a song that represents you?" Jamie asked.

All of the guardians turned to the young child, shocked, yet surprised that he asked. North was the first to break the silence. "I have a lot of songs that represent me." He even listed the classic songs that he really liked like 'Santa Clause is coming to town' and such. "But, I am not really a fan of the song where a kid saw me kissing his/her mom." He sighed in disgust on that song. He actually wondered why the adults made that song in the first place.

Tooth shook her head. "I don't have any songs that deal with me, Jamie. I might guess that the adults wanted me to be kept private and not made fun of. But, I always wondered if they can make one."

Bunnymund shrugged. "I do have a song, but the adults mistook me for my distant cousin."

Sophie looked up at him, laughing softly. "What rabbit stole my bunny's spotlight?"

"Peter Cottontail." Bunnymund answered, shaking his head as he thought quietly to himself.

Sandy used some of his sand to give Jamie his answer. The sand spelled "I only have the 'Mr. Sandman' song."

Jamie turned to see Jack standing right beside him before he knelt down to the boy's level. "Do you have a song, Jack?" He heard the Winter Spirit chuckle.

"Of course I do, squirt." He answered. "And I know my song by heart as well." He began to take a few steps and slowly hummed a little tune to himself before he got the feel of it. The snow seemed to glow when he was humming.

_"You wake up one morning_  
_And you know that something's new_  
_The window panes are frosted_  
_And the skies' a blindin' blue_

_There's not a bird out singing_  
_And the ground is white with snow_  
_You can see the words come puffing out_  
_When you say your first Hello_

Jamie narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why hello?"

"Just let him continue with the song, mate." Bunnymund hushed.

_You know who's been there_  
_And I think it's really nice_  
_To feel the morning through the glass_  
_Where the dew has turned to ice_

_He's nipping at your nose_

Jack came up behind Jamie and playfully nipped his nose. Jamie couldn't help but giggle with excitement.

You_ can feel him in your toes_

Jack sneaked behind Bunnymund, reaching underneath the blanket and touched the rabbits feet, satisfied that the rabbit jumped from the chill.

_A shiver and a tear_

_Lets you know Jack Frost is here_

As strange as it is, the guardians and the kids could almost hear the wind singing along with the Winter Spirit.

_If you try to turn around (Jack Frost)_  
_When you hear his icy sound (Jack Frost)_  
_He's sure to disappear_  
_But you know Jack Frost is here_

Jack whistled to the wind as it blew around the area. In order to escape from the cold wind, Jamie and the rest of the guardians hid behind one of the snow forts as the song continued.

_(Listen)_

_(Listen)_

_You can hear him spreading winter as he goes_

_(Jack Frost, Jack Frost)_

_If you try to turn around (Jack Frost)_  
_When you hear his icy sound (Jack Frost)_  
_He's sure to disappear_  
_But you know (yes you know)_  
_Then you know Jack Frost is here_

Jack's song ended and the wind became silent as soon as it was finished. His favorite child didn't move a muscle as he continued to smile at his favorite guardian. "Do you have any other songs, Jack?" Jamie asked.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry kiddo. There is no other song that I can think of." He scooped up some snow and blew on it, making it a solid snowball. Somehow, Jamie could tell that Jack had his game face on. "Everybody get ready to continue where our snowball fight left off!" He announced.

North and Tooth immediately got themselves back to where they were in the snowball fight, Sandy stayed with Sophie to make a snow angel, whereas Bunnymund stayed cooped up in his green blanket, trying to keep himself from shivering in the cold. Jamie and Jack laughed as they threw their snowballs at each other.

"Is there any way that I can land a hit on you, Jack?" Jamie laughed as a snowball landed on his hat.

Jack chuckled as he flew around the boy, picking him up in the air. "Nobody can land a hit on me, squirt. Not even you." He created a little ice slide as he made sure that Jamie landed safely in the snow bank.

A snowball materialized in the Winter Spirit's hand before he shouted. "Free for all!" And the snowball fight ensued for a few more hours

* * *

_Author's Note: Two more chapters and then we are done with this fic. I have already made my first chapter of my new Rise of the Guardians story, so if any of you are interested please feel free to check it out and see what you think. Once again, review anytime you want._ _Oh, and in case_ _you have been paying attention, the Jack Frost song was from the old cartoon movie where Jack fell in love with Elisa._


	8. Epilogue

Christmas with the Guardians

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

_I am sorry to say this, but this is the last chapter for the whole story. Thanks to all of you readers who enjoyed my story!_

* * *

Chapter 8- Epilogue

The sleigh quietly came to a halt on top of the roof of the Bennett's house. Out from the sleigh came Jack and Bunnymund who were carrying their respective child in their arms as they jumped into the chimney one at a time, careful to not let the dirt get attached to the sleeping children as they were deep in their slumber.

Jamie snuggled deep in Jacks chest as the Winter Spirit was holding his sleeping form protectively. Sophie, on the other hand was so deep in slumber that she would not be woken up by the dog. It was only until the morning sun would rise for Christmas day for the town of Burgess, so the guardians of Fun and Hope had to be quick and quiet in order to return the kids to bed in time.

Jack allowed the Easter Bunny to go up the stairs first as the Easter Bunny walked up the stairs without causing any havoc, as soon as the Bunny was up on the second floor, Jack followed suite while carefully carrying his child in his arms.

He almost tripped after missing one of the steps, but the Winter Spirit decided to fly up to the young boys bedroom. He looked down to see that North was already working on unloading the presents that he secretly hidden from the kids while they were at the workshop.

Holding the boy with one hand while he opened the bedroom door with another, Jack walked slowly toward the bed where he would eventually let go of the sleeping boy and let him continue in his slumber. To be honest, Jack didn't want the fun with Jamie to end like this. However, a thought entered in his mind, saying that he might have the chance to have fun with him again the next time there would be a Christmas party at the workshop.

Jack carefully laid the boy on top of the bed while he was getting him tucked in. Jamie snuggled into the sheets as he was fast asleep. Jack looked over to the next room where Sophie was being tucked in by Bunnymund. The Bunny did have a hard time of getting the girl to let go of him though.

He finally got her to let go as he quietly left the room, with Jack following the same way as they left the sleeping children in their rooms. They walked downstairs, noticing that North had already left the house, Bunnymund went up the chimney before he sneaked out of the house, Jack soon followed afterward as they went back to doing their regular jobs as the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

They knew that Sandy's sleeping spell would wear off eventually. To them, it seemed as if time was frozen when they did their Christmas party, nothing else changed.

For Jamie and Sophie, they slept in as the real day of Christmas was upon them. Their mom didn't know what got into them for sleeping in on a day where they should be excited to open up the presents, but she ignored her questioning glance each time she tries to check up on them to see if they were awake yet.

She was just not used to the quiet mornings, that was all.

So in order to keep her mind off of her sleeping kids, Mrs. Bennett cleaned up some of the dishes, folded the laundry, anything to keep her from going up to their rooms and get them to wake up and open up their presents.

She was saved by the bell when she heard a few small steps that were coming downstairs, for that, the mother sighed as she slowly walked over to where the children were, they were in the living room on the couch, still in their pajama's, with messy hair as the young boy and girl yawned.

"Did you two enjoy your rest?" The mother asked.

Yawning once more, the two children nodded, yet it seemed as if they were in a middle of a good dream that they didn't want to wake up from. "Do you two want to open the presents right now, or later when you are fully awake?" The mom asked, gesturing to the presents underneath the tree.

There wasn't very much for presents except for what the mother bought for them, and from what it seems... there was a few mysterious presents wrapped in newspaper that was meant to be for Jamie and Sophie.

Curious, Jamie and Sophie's mother pulled it out from underneath the tree before she handed them to her children. Somehow, they immediately got themselves to not look like they were half asleep as they stared at the presents before them. Jamie began to read the notes on the presents silently as his attention was on the note, Sophie climbed into his lap and read the notes silently with him.

"Can we open the other presents first before we do these?" Jamie asked, looking up. Sophie already jumped off of his lap and grabbed the other presents. Their mother didn't mind a bit as she watched them open up her presents.

She managed to get them a few reading books and a few coloring books with coloring pencils, plus she also got them a few sweets that they liked so much. But they kept the mysterious presents right by them the whole time, Mrs. Bennett almost thought for certain that her children would open up those presents as soon as they finished one of hers.

Once she asked if they could open up the presents that they were saving, Jamie explained. "The letter that Sophie and I read told us to save those presents until later when you are not around. It is top secret." Sophie nodded as she kept the presents close to her.

"I see." Mrs. Bennett nodded in understanding. "Well, if you two need me, I will be in the kitchen. Have fun with those books!" She waved before she disappeared into the kitchen, intending on making a special breakfast for her children.

Jamie and Sophie walked up to his room while carrying the presents in each hand, they laid the presents down on the bed as the children began to unwrap them.

As it turns out, the presents were actually a huge puzzle set, and on the picture was with Jamie and Sophie in the front, nice smiles were present on their faces. Right by Jamie's side was Jack Frost, kneeling down on one leg with one hand holding onto Jamie's shoulder, his staff was on the ground as he gave a nice smile in the picture. On the other side of Sophie was Bunnymund who was in his usual pose with one of the walking eggs on his shoulder. Sandy and Tooth were flying in the air as North was standing right behind the children, smiling as he showed his tattoo's "Nice and Naughty" by crossing his arms. The picture looked like it was taken from the workshop where the Christmas party was.

"I don't think I remember taking this picture." Jamie told as he studied the puzzle box.

Sophie immediately opened up the box where the pieces were and noticed another note that fell out of the box. "Brother, look!" She giggled as Jamie opened the note.

Jamie smiled as he read the note. "Merry Christmas Jamie and Sophie! Hope you two had a fun time with us! From your favorite Guardians." He laid the note down as he began to set the puzzle pieces down, ready to match the pieces together. Sophie watched him from on top of his bed as the new fresh snow fell from outside of the house.

_The end_

* * *

_Author's Note: That's the end of my story! Sorry that I couldn't give you more than what I had. Review as always, and thanks for enjoying my story._


End file.
